historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Geheimakte CHI I/IV „Der Weg der Jägerin“
Geheimakte CHI I/IV „Der Weg der Jägerin“ Prolog; „War der Name ihres Onkels Clint Caterona?“ wollte Christo wissen und runzelte die Stirn, „war Cordelia nicht der Name ihrer Mutter?“ „Wo her wissen sie das?!“ keuchte die junge Krokodildame und starrte den Hellgrünen schockiert an, „hat Iron Bite es euch gesagt?!“ „Nein,“ betonte Cristo mit zufriedener Stimme, „ich erinnere mich an an meinen Onkel und meine Mutter.“ „Euer Onkel?!“ entglitt es Cordelia und sie rang nach Luft, „eure Mutter?!“ „Ihr, sie,... du, bist mein Bruder?!“ quälte die junge Krokodildame hervor und kämpfte gegen ihr Gefühlschaos, „wie heißt du?“ „Mein Name ist Christoball Collonia,“ sprach der Hellgrüne und lächelte vertrauensvoll, „dein Name ist Christabella.“ „Ich kann mich nur an das Waisenhaus erinnern,“ räusperte Cordelia und rang mit der Fassung, „was ist mit unseren Eltern passiert?“ „Warum hat unser Onkel das zugelassen?“ schob sie jetzt zitternd hinten dran, „bitte sag es mir, auch wenn es weh tun könnte!“ Jetzt kam Christo in Bedrängnis, denn die Sache war weit komplizierter. Auch war es sicherlich eine verletzende Information und würde die junge Frau sicher hart treffen. Wie konnte er diese schwere Kost verdaulich servieren? Er überlegte hin und her, kam kaum zu einem brauchbaren Anfang. Irgend wie musste er aber beginnen. Cornelia hielt sich an Cranch feste, der sichtlich mitgenommen dreinschaute. Die Version mit dem Waisenhaus hatte ihr das braune Krokodil schon einmal berichtet. Wenn Christo wirklich ihr Bruder war, welche Lücken in ihren Erinnerungen konnte er schließen? „Unsere Eltern dienten bei Hofe des Krokodilkönigs,“ erklärte Christo mit schwerem Herzen, „unser Vater und Onkel waren Hauptleute der Ehrengarde, unsere Mutter war die Kammerzofe der Krokodilkönigin.“ „Sie genossen zwar gewisses Ansehen,“ fuhr das hellgrüne Krokodil fort und musste einmal tief Luft holen, „aber wirklich Freunde bei Hofe waren sie nicht.“ „Die änderte sich Schlagartig mit deiner Geburt,“ betonte Christo traurig und zornig zu gleich, „denn die Königin stellte feste, das du ein genaues Ebenbild ihrer Tochter warst.“ „Crunket und Crominus boten unseren Eltern jetzt auf ein mal, sie in den Adelsstand zu erheben,“ quälte Christo die Worte heraus und rang mit den Tränen, „als Gegenleistung sollten sie dich in ein Waisenhaus geben, bis der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen sei.“ „Unsere Mutter und unser Onkel waren dagegen,“ weinte Christo und fiel vor Cordelia auf die Knie, „auch unser Vater war dagegen, nur unsere Tante nicht.“ „Sie sorgte dafür,“ knurrte Christ schlagartig von Hass erfüllt, „das unsere Familie in Ungnade fiel.“ „An den Rest kannst du dich scheinbar erinnern,“ beendet das hellgrüne Krokodil und würgte, „sie mussten dich gegen ihren Adelstitel eintauschen, damit der Rest der Familie nicht Unfreiheit fiel.“ „Jetzt weißt du woran du dich nicht mehr erinnern kannst,“ gab Christo zu bedenken und schämte sich als ob er die Schuld an alle dem trug, „es war besser für dich als du es noch nicht wusstest.“ Cranch stand da wie tiefgefroren und starrte Cordelia an. Die junge Krokodildame zitterte am ganzen Körper und verkrampfte. Christo kniete immer noch gebrochen von Trauer und Wut vor seiner Schwester. Keiner der Drei brachte jetzt ein Wort heraus. Die Leute auf der Straße erschraken von dem lauten Schrei, den Cordelia jetzt von sich gab. Er war lang, laut, voller Verzweiflung, Trauer und Wut. Dann brach sie bewusstlos zusammen. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie Bewusstlos war, nur wachte an einem anderen Ort wieder auf. Zur rechten Seite saß ihr Bruder Christo und auf der linken Cranch. Beide sahen traurig und besorgt aus. „Wie geht es dir?“ fragte Christo leise obwohl er die Antwort bereits erahnen konnte, „du hast lange geschlafen.“ „Ich fühle mich erschlagen und zerrissen,“ gab Cordelia mit schwacher Stimme zurück, „alles was ich vergessen hatte, habe ich den Stunden des Schlafes an mir vorbei ziehen sehen.“ „Du hattest recht Bruderherz,“ keuchte sie leise und drückte Christos Hand fester, „das was vergessen war, hätte besser vergessen bleiben sollen.“ „Aber eines mein lieber Bruder,“ lächelte sie schwach, „du trägst keine Schuld daran.“ „Um eines bitte ich dich noch,“ sagte sie müde, „nenne dich nach meinem Onkel, damit der Name meiner Tante in Vergessenheit gerät!“ „Ich verspreche es dir,“ erwiderte das hellgrüne Krokodil und strich seiner Schwester über die Stirn, „ab jetzt heiße ich Clint nach meinem Onkel, Cornelius nach meinem Vater und Caterona nach dem Familiennamen meiner Mutter.“ Mit den Worten, „dafür danke ich dir mit ganzem Herzen,“ schlief Cordelia wieder ein. Kapitel 1; Irgend wann am Mittag des nächsten Tages wachte Cordelia auf. In den Träumen hatte sie genug Zeit gehabt mit ihrer Vergangenheit abzuschließen. Wie schwer der Anfang auch war, doch war die Wahrheit doch eine gewisse Erleichterung. Die Unwissenheit war stellenweise noch quälender gewesen. Jetzt dachte sie an die Zukunft und was sie mit dem was sie konnte, anfing. Sie konnte kämpfen, sabotieren und spionieren. Sie hatte Attentate verübt und im Auftrag des Sklavenkönigs flüchtige Sklaven wieder eingefangen. Auch hatte sie gelernt andere zu manipulieren. Sie besaß alle Fähigkeiten die eine Jägerin ausmachte. Doch war dies der richtige Weg? Es gab die Jäger im Gesetzt, die Kopfgeldjäger und die Halbtierjäger. Wobei letztere zwei hin und wieder mit einander verschwommen. Sie blickte aus dem Fenster des Transportfahrzeugs und sah das Wrack der fliegenden Insel. Die Feuer waren erloschen und nur noch vereinzelte Rauchsäulen schlängelten sich in die Luft. Auf dem Wrack erblickte sie noch einige Raben, die entweder noch von der Konstruktion begeistert schienen, oder an Einzelteilen interessiert waren. Auch war noch ein Schiff der Krokodil Flotte zu sehen. Die kleinen Boote sammelten die letzten Söldner aus dem Wasser ein. Was für ein Schicksal, dachte Cordelia, vom Söldner zum Sklaven. Nein, Sklavenjägerin wollte sie nicht werden, das war sie ja schon mal, was ihre Schuldgefühle mit begründete. Cranch war Halbtierjäger, ihr Bruder Clint auch. Der Weg einer Halbtierjägerin oder Kopfgeldjägerin? Eine schwere Entscheidung. Sie trat vom Fenster zurück und setzte sich wieder auf die Bank. Ihr Bruder war jetzt wieder bei ihr und sie nicht mehr alleine. Auch konnte sie sich auf Cranch verlassen. Auch gab es diesen einen Wolf, der für sie wie ein Vater da war. Dieser Jäger im Gesetz, mal eine Kampfmaschine auf dem Schlachtfeld, dann ein aufgeschlossener Zuhörer. Er könnte ihr die Prüfung zur Jägerin abnehmen. Sie kletterte aus dem Fahrzeug, schritt auf den Strand zu und ließ den Wind um sich herum wehen. Für diesen einen Moment vergaß sie das zurück liegende Gefecht und spürte die Freiheit des Windes. Sie schritt einige Meter in das Wasser und spürte die sanften Wellen, die ihre Füße umspielten. Tief in Gedanken legte sie alle schmerzhaften Erinnerungen in eine Kiste und warf diese weit auf das Meer hinaus. Wie von allen Lasten befreit drehte sie sich um und folgte den anderen Jägern zurück in die Stadt. Whirley bemerkte die schweigsame Freude, die sich unter dem zarten Lächeln verbarg. Er hatte die letzten Stunden der jungen Krokodildame beobachtet und leise mitgelitten. Jetzt freute er sich ebenso leise mit ihr über das Leben was ihr jetzt bevor stand. „Was werdet ihr jetzt tun?“ fragte er Cordelia und lächelte, „sehen wir einander wieder oder geht euch wieder ein Rätsel voraus?“ „Wer hat gesagt das ich euch jetzt schon verlasse?“ erwiderte sie leise aber zufrieden, „weder mein Bruder und ich, noch Cranch haben ein festes Zuhause, wir sind frei.“ „Wir können dahin gehen wo der Wind uns trägt,“ lachte die junge Krokodildame vergnügt, „noch bin ich hier und sollte es später zu einem Abschied kommen, wird es sicher auch ein Wiedersehen geben.“ Die Heimreise; Die Jäger packten ihre Sachen und beachteten die Tiegelstätter nicht. Diese waren wieder in ihrem Alltagsleben übergangen. Nichts mehr erinnerte daran, das um die Stadt gekämpft worden war. Warface und William verstauten das Gepäck auf der Ladefläche des Wolf Trackers. Wood schob die Speedorz aus der Werkstatt wo die Schäden, die während der Kämpfe entstanden, repariert worden waren. Die vier Löwen hatten bereits alles gepackt und warteten ungeduldig. Cordelia, Clint und Cranch erschienen zuletzt, da die Reparatur der Fahrzeuge, die von den Krokodilen zurück gelassen worden waren, am längsten gedauert hatte. Zwei Speeder und ein jetzt umgebauter Reptiliengreifer. Noch zu Elft fuhren sie los und ließen Tiegelstadt hinter sich. Erst jetzt hatte jeder für sich das Gefühl, das es vorbei war. Mit jedem Meter den man der Heimat näher kam. Keiner von ihnen fühlte sich wie ein Held, im Kampf gab es nur Gewinner und Verlierer. Selbst die Frage wer der gute und wer der böse ist, ließ sich nie wirklich beantworten. An der Kreuzung zur Nordsüdroute trennten sich die ersten Wege. Nach einem kurzen und freundschaftlichen Abschied setzten die drei Krokodile den Weg nach Süden fort. Kurz vor der Abfahrt nach Freibergen verabschiedeten sich die Löwen und die Wölfe setzten die letzte Strecke alleine fort. Bald waren die dichten Wälder zu sehen. Dann das Schild mit der Aufschrift; „Willkommen im Territorium der freien Wolfsrudel“ Am späten Abend in seinem Büro ließ Whirley die Ereignisse der letzten Tage Review passieren. Er dachte auch an die Worte von Cordelia. Was hatte die Krokodildame noch gesagt; „Es gibt Fragen deren Antworten Fragen sind. Es gibt Rätsel, deren Lösung ein neues Rätsel ist.“ Drei Monate später; Whirley, Wizzle und Warwace hatten den Bericht um die Eroberung und Rückeroberung von der Industriemetropole Tiegelstadt abgeschlossen. Sofern es da etwas gab, was sich sachlich ablegen ließ. Vieles über das rasche erscheinen der fliegenden Insel würde nicht geklärt werden können. Fragen wie; Wo befand sie sich all die Jahre oder wer hatte sie bauen lassen? Wie lange betrug die Bauzeit und waren die Söldner auch Teil des Luftstammes? Den Namen hatte Wood den Söldnern gegeben. Von den entführten oder wie es einer der verhörten Söldner sagte, zurück geholten Wissenschaftler, fehlte noch immer jede Spur. Hinweise, dass sie sich zur Zeit der Kämpfe auf dem Konstrukt befanden, konnten sicher gestellt werden. Was bedeutete, das man sie irgend wann danach erneut fort geschafft haben musste. Wie auch immer man es drehen wollte, es gab noch einige offene Fragen zu beantworten. Weshalb die Akte Arrowhead für die Jäger auch noch nicht ganz abgeschlossen war. Irgendwo, so ließen die Gefühle Whirley nicht los, hatten sich die Jäger zu früh getrennt. Der edle Wolf war sich nicht sicher ob Cornelia darauf angespielt hatte. Er wiederholte ihren Satz in in seinem Kopf; Wir können dahin gehen wo der Wind uns trägt, noch bin ich hier und sollte es später zu einem Abschied kommen, wird es sicher auch ein Wiedersehen geben. „Wird es sicher auch ein Wiedersehen geben,“ sagte er leise zu Warface und grinste finster, „ein Wiedersehen geben.“ „Wer hat das gesagt?“ wollte der Jäger wissen, „sind das ihre Worte?“ „Ja, dass waren ihre Worte mein Freund,“ bestätigte Whirley und lächelte. Kapitel 2; Drei Monate später; Whirley, Wizzle und Warwace hatten den Bericht um die Eroberung und Rückeroberung von der Industriemetropole Tiegelstadt abgeschlossen. Sofern es da etwas gab, was sich sachlich ablegen ließ. Vieles über das rasche erscheinen der fliegenden Insel würde nicht geklärt werden können. Fragen wie; Wo befand sie sich all die Jahre oder wer hatte sie bauen lassen? Wie lange betrug die Bauzeit und waren die Söldner auch Teil des Luftstammes? Den Namen hatte Wood den Söldnern gegeben. Von den entführten oder wie es einer der verhörten Söldner sagte, zurück geholten Wissenschaftler, fehlte noch immer jede Spur. Hinweise, dass sie sich zur Zeit der Kämpfe auf dem Konstrukt befanden, konnten sicher gestellt werden. Was bedeutete, das man sie irgend wann danach erneut fort geschafft haben musste. Wie auch immer man es drehen wollte, es gab noch einige offene Fragen zu beantworten. Weshalb die Akte Arrowhead für die Jäger auch noch nicht ganz abgeschlossen war. Irgendwo, so ließen die Gefühle Whirley nicht los, hatten sich die Jäger zu früh getrennt. Der edle Wolf war sich nicht sicher ob Cornelia darauf angespielt hatte. Er wiederholte ihren Satz in in seinem Kopf; Wir können dahin gehen wo der Wind uns trägt, noch bin ich hier und sollte es später zu einem Abschied kommen, wird es sicher auch ein Wiedersehen geben. „Wird es sicher auch ein Wiedersehen geben,“ sagte er leise zu Warface und grinste finster, „ein Wiedersehen geben.“ „Wer hat das gesagt?“ wollte der Jäger wissen, „sind das ihre Worte?“ „Ja, dass waren ihre Worte mein Freund,“ bestätigte Whirley und lächelte. Der erste Klient; Im Territorium der Füchse; Obwohl dies nicht die erste Person war, die Cordelia jagte und zur strecke brachte, erschien ihr dies heute so. Denn zum ersten mal stellte sie einem Klienten nach und war sie selbst. Nicht ihr früheres böses Ich was sich Celest, nach ihrer Tante benannt hatte und im Auftrag des Sklavenkönigs unterwegs war. Ihr Bruder, ihr Weggefährte und sie hatten die drei Halbtiere bereits in Tiegelstadt aufgespürt, mussten aber wegen der Kämpfe ihre Jagd kurzfristig unterbrechen. Jetzt hatten sie die Fährte der Klienten wieder aufgenommen und das führte sie in das Territorium der Füchse. Dies entsprach dem Verhalten flüchtiger Halbtiere, sich in dem Gebiet zu verstecken, wo die meisten Tiere lebten, die ihrem oberflächlichem Bild entsprachen. Cordelia setzte wieder die Heimtücke ein, welche ein Teil von ihr geworden war. Mit Hinterlist und taktischer Raffinesse war selbst das cleverste und noch so gut getarnte Halbtier auf zu spüren. Der Klient war in das gut besuchte Lokal geflohen wo viele Füchse sich zum Mittagessen eingefunden hatten. Den meisten Gästen störte die Anwesenheit der Krokodildame nicht, zumal sie sich unauffällig verhielt. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick in den Saal und schätze den Weg ein, wie schnell der Klient über die Hintertür das Gebäude verlassen konnte. Sie kam auf fünf Minuten. Um auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen ließ sie noch einmal einen prüfenden Blick, den sie unter dem Kostüm der Neugierde verbarg, durch den Raum wandern. Jetzt war der richtige Moment gekommen. Versteckt in ihrer Tasche drückte sie den Knopf. Von außen war jetzt ein an sich harmloses Gespräch zu hören. Die anderen Füchse reagierten zwar einmalig daraus, ließen sich aber nicht stören. Nur einer wurde langsam aber sicher immer nervöser. Vielleicht viel es auch dem einen oder anderen Gast auf, aber das war Cornelia egal, nervöse Leute gehörten zu Alltagsleben. Schließlich sprang der eine Fuchs auf und rannte wie von einer Biene gestochen los. Er steuerte auf den Notausgang zu, riss die Tür auf und verschwand darin. Doch nur wenige Meter vor der Tür ins Freie stoppte er. Wieder das gleiche Gespräch nur um einiges lauter. Der Fuchs drehte auf der Stelle und rannte zurück. Cordelia, die sich im Gerätezimmer versteckt hatte, was links an Flur angeschlossen war, brauchte nur hart die Tür auf treten. Es schepperte als der Klient in die auffliegende Tür krachte. Leise und gequält stöhnend, mit einem schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sackte der Fuchs auf die Knie. Die Krokodildame schob die Tür von außen zu so das der Klient langsam an dem Holz hinab rutschte. Nun zog sie den bewusstlosen Fuchs in das Gerätezimmer. Dort verfrachtete sie ihn in einen Rollwagen, deckte ihn ab und schob diesen über den Notausgang in den Hinterhof. „Nicht schlecht für eine Anfängerin,“ lachte Cranch und erlaubte sich den Spass, „jetzt aber mal im Ernst, sauberer und diskreter Job.“ „Nun aber ab zum Treffpunkt,“ bemerkte Clint während er den kleinen Käfiganhänger von außen schloss, „die Kunden nehmen es mit den Lande und Startzeiten sehr genau.“ Cordelia schlug ihr Notizbuch auf und notierte; drei Halbtiere der Stufe II, zweimal Fuchs / Krokodil, und einmal Fuchs / Löwe. Merkmale Fuchs / Krokodil, oberflächlich Fuchs, weißt aber Krokodilzähne und schuppige Haut unter dem Fell auf. Merkmale Fuchs / Löwe, oberflächlich Fuchs, weißt Löwengebiss und Augen auf. Weitere Anomalien, negativ. Nun klappte sie das Notizbuch zu und schob es in die Tasche zurück. Zeit die nächsten Klienten zu stellen, machte Cranch mit einem Handzeichen klar. Diesmal im Territorium der Stinktiere. Hier gab es neben der Aussicht auf mindesten zwei Klienten auch noch das Gerücht, dass sich hier einige Söldner des Luftstammes versteckt hielten. Manche behaupteten auch, das letztere hier irgend etwas wertvolles versteckten. Drei Fliegen mit einem Streich, dachten die drei Krokodile und starteten ihre Maschinen. Vom Treffpunkt bis zum neuen Jagdrevier war es eine Strecke von etwa zweihundert Kilometern, plus minus Fünf. Bei gemäßigter Fahrt etwa vier Stunden Reisezeit. Clint und Cordelia fuhren auf ihren Speedorz voraus und Cranch mit seinem umgebauten Reptiliengreifer hinterher. Auch wenn sie sich jetzt nicht mehr aktiv um die Sache mit den Söldnern kümmerten, ließen sie letztere aber auch nicht ganz aus den Augen. Da die Drei die Hoffnung pflegten, auf diese Weise die verschleppten Wissenschaftler wieder zu finden. Kapitel 3; Wieder in Winterfield; „Alles in Ordnung?“ erkundigte sich Whirley und lächelte Alessa an, „war sicher nicht leicht das alles zu verdauen?“ „Ja, jetzt kann ich aber verstehen,“ erwiderte die junge Adlerfrau und richtete sich im Bett auf, „warum ihr manchmal Endscheidungen trefft, die mir immer wieder ein düsteres Mysterium waren.“ „Wegen euch Jägern kam es in den freien Rudeln noch nicht zu solchen Ereignissen,“ betonte sie leise, „in allen Bezirken in denen es Jäger gibt, kam es nicht zu Übergriffen.“ „So ist es,“ bestätigte Whirley mit seiner väterlichen Stimme, „der Versuch ein gewisses Maß an Sicherheit und Ordnung zu bewahren, hat auch seine Schattenseite.“ „Aber etwas positives hatte die Befreiung der Stadt,“ überlegte der Wolf laut, „die Stämme haben wieder Seite an Seite gekämpft und gemerkt, dass sie gemeinsam stark sind.“ „Mit etwas Glück,“ fuhr er mit zufriedener Stimme fort, „wirkt sich das Nachhaltig auf den Chi Konflikt aus.“ „Wenn du meinst das dieser dadurch ein Ende findet,“ sprach Alessa und zuckte mit den Schultern, „das bezweifle ich.“ „Sicher beendet es den Konflikt nicht, dies wäre wahrlich zu schön um Wahr zu sein,“ lachte Whirley vergnügt, „doch trägt es dazu bei, dass die Stämme sich dabei keine Verluste bei bringen und sich alles auf geringen Sachschaden beschränkt.“ „So bleibt es nur bei kleinen Scharmützeln,“ übernahm Alessa das Wort, „und nimmt nie die Ausmaße eines Krieges an.“ Der Wolf nickte und wünschte seiner Adoptivtochter eine gute Nacht. Er verließ das Zimmer und schloss die Tür von außen. Wenn auch müde, zog er sich noch mal in sein Büro zurück. Er machte sich noch ein paar Gedanken und schlug dafür noch mal seinen Ordner auf, in dem er seine Notizen sammelte. Die Frage, wie die Wissenschaftler mit einem Teil der Söldner entkommen konnten, raubte ihm den Schlaf. Wenn es Zeugen bei den Entführungen gab, mussten die doch etwas erkannt haben. Irgend etwas, dass einfach auffallen musste. Irgend etwas, das einzigartig war. Am nächsten Morgen las er noch einmal die Zeitungsartikel, die er im Paket mit der Plakette erhalten hatte. Er las sie noch einmal durch und ein Detail, was ihm vorher entgangen war, brannte sich jetzt in seinen Kopf. In jeder der Entführungen sagten die Zeugen aus, das es immer die gleichen Entführer waren. In einem der Artikel wurden sogar drei von ihnen genau beschrieben. Der Zeuge wollte unter den Entführern einen Gorillabär, ein Nashornbüffel und eine Fuchslöwin gesehen haben. Auch wenn er diese Bezeichnungen nicht verwendet hatte, waren die Beschreibungen gerade zu eindeutig. Whirley dachte angestrengt nach und kam zu dem Entschluss, das bei den Kämpfen ihm diese drei Halbtiere nicht aufgefallen waren. Zudem wusste er jetzt auch, welchen Bezug die drei Krokodile erkannt haben mussten, was sie zu der verfrühten Trennung brachte. Sie wollten dieser Spur nach gehen. Jetzt war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie einen Hinweis zukommen ließen. An einem anderen Ort; Clint, Cranch und Cordelia erreichten die Grenze zum Territorium der Stinktiere mit der Morgendämmerung. Ein Gebiet mit wenig Bäumen und weitem Grasland. So weit das Auge reichte. So war es auch gewesen als Cranch und Cordelia, damals noch Celest, hier des öfteren aufkreuzten. Die Krokodildame überlegte wie die Stinktiere auf sie reagieren würden? Vor noch nicht mal eineinhalb Jahren hatte sie hier im Auftrag des Sklavenkönigs nach Flüchtlingen gesucht. Sie war gefürchtet und verehrt zu gleich. Ein Dämon und eine Prinzessin in einer Gestalt. Es grauste ihr bei dem Gedanken das die Stinktiere sie vielleicht noch immer so sehen würden. Naja, sie hatten ja trotzdem nicht ganz unrecht. Cordelia war ja auch der Jagd wegen hier. Selbst jetzt, nach dem sie wieder sie selbst war, ein Dämon im Körper einer Prinzessin würde sie bleiben. Die ersten Stinktiere, welche ihnen begegneten, wichen ihnen vier Schritte zurück und verneigten sich. Clint reimte sich seinen Teil der Sache zusammen. Cranch wusste genau warum, er konnte sich sehr gut an einiges aus den alten Tagen erinnern. Das Verhalten der Stinktiere war auf jeden Fall wie unverändert. Das ließ die junge Krokodildame erschaudern. „Welche Sklaven fangt ihr jetzt wieder ein?“ begrüßte sie ein Stinktier mit einer ehrfürchtigen aber auch verhassten Stimme, „ihr habt den Sklavenkönig vernichtete und seine Geschäft übernommen!“ „Da irrt ihr euch,“ erwiderte Cordelia und lachte herzhaft, „dieser Alptraum ist vorüber.“ „Doch bin in der Tat wieder auf der Jagd,“ bestätigte sie jetzt mit ernstem Ton, „doch diesmal keine Sklaven.“ „Kopfgeld?“ wollte das Stinktier wissen, „oder Halbtiere?“ „Drei Halbtiere der Stufe II bis III,“ stellte die Krokodildame feste, „diese sind zudem Mitglieder einer geheimen Organisation, die Tiegelstadt einnehmen wollte.“ „Die Typen, die von den Nashörnern vom Himmel geholt wurden,“ fragte das Stinktier und lächelte, „von diesen Leuten haben wir gehört.“ „Die Geschichten um die fliegende Stadt ist auch bis hier her durchgesickert,“ fuhr das Stinktier fort, „muss ein hartes Gefecht gewesen sein.“ „Kann man durch aus so sagen,“ gab Cordelia zu und runzelte die Stirn, „doch ist am Ende alles gut gegangen.“ „Doch konnten einige dieser Leute entkommen,“ betonte die junge Krokodildame jetzt finster, „sie haben fünfundzwanzig Geiseln dabei.“ „Uns ist niemand aufgefallen,“ versuchte sich das Stinktier an etwas ungewöhnliches zu erinnern, „vor allem niemand der sich eine Halle angemietet hat und größere Mengen Lebensmittel hortet.“ „Dann möchte ich ihnen das glauben,“ erwiderte Cordelia und runzelte die Stirn, „vor erst glauben.“ Die drei Krokodile verließen das Rathaus und warfen sich prüfende Blicke zu. Sie würden jetzt getrennt suchen, schließlich gab es auch drei Klienten zu finden. Die sich alle im gleichen Zielgebiet befanden. Wer wen suchte und zur Strecke brachte war sofort klar, Clint den Gorillabär, Cranch den Nashornbüffel und Cordelia die Fuchslöwin. Die Halbtierjäger teilten sich jetzt auf und jeder suchte seinen Klienten in einem anderen Teil der Stadt. Gegen Mittag hatte Cranch den Nashornbüffel in einer kleinen Sportarena ausgemacht. Sie schien weniger für den Kampf Mann gegen Mann beschaffen zu sein, mehr für sportliche Disziplinen. Die Rennstrecke für die Speedorz lag links neben der Arena, ein größeres Lager mit Büros für die technische Abteilung rechts. Das Hauptbüro und die Räumlichkeiten lagen in der linken Ecke. Vor dem Gebäude der Technik befand sich der große Parkplatz. Der Nashorbüffel stapfte in das WC und zog sich um. Die alte Uniform, die ihn auf der Stelle verraten hätte, stopfte er in den kleinen Seesack und machte sich jetzt auf den Weg zur Arena. Cranch wartete bis der Klient außer Sichtkontakt war. Dann schlich er rasch zu dessen Speedor. Platzierte den Sprengsatz und nahm die Verfolgung wieder auf. Da er das Ziel nur teilweise aus den Augen ließ, hatte er es rasch wieder entdeckt. Der Klient stand mitten in der Arena und musterte die dort aufgebauten Sportgeräte. Jetzt bemerkte er ein braunes Krokodil neben sich, was sich auch für die Gerätschaften zu interessieren schien. Kapitel 4; „Stufe III,“ sprach das Krokodil neben ihm, „ja, ganz sicher ein Stufe III.“ „Was meinen sie da?“ entgegnete der Nashornbüffel und musterte den braunen Schuppenträger, „was für eine Stufe III?“ „Ein Halbtier der Stufe III,“ meinte das braune Krokodil jetzt finster, „dazu eines das ein Söldner ist!“ Der Nashornbüffel musterte das braune Krokodil abfällig und lachte hämisch. Dann baute er sich mit grimmiger Pose vor dem Schuppenträger träger auf. Mit finsterem Blick trat er jetzt einen Schritt vor, die Fäuste zum Schlag bereit. „Was willst du von mir Schokoschuppe?!“ drohte der Nashornbüffel selbstsicher, „ich kann dich gerne um paar deiner Milchzähne erleichtern!“ „Das ist doch kein Grund gleich unhöflich zu werden,“ meinte Cranch unbeeindruckt von dem Gehabe, „ich machen ihnen einen Vorschlag, denken sie kurz darüber nach.“ „Da bin ich ja mal gespannt,“ lachte der Nashornbüffel das Krokodil aus, „las mal hören?“ „Sie melden sich freiwillig bei der Halbtier Meldestelle,“ sprach Cranch ernst aber zugleich auch höflich, „dazu sagen sie mir, wo sich die Wissenschaftler befinden.“ „Das nennst du Vorschlag Schokoschuppe!“ gab der Nashornbüffel mit verschmähender Stimme zurück, „das hättest du wohl gerne!“ „Schade,“ gab Cranch zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern, „wären sie kooperativ, hätte es uns einigen Ärger erspart.“ Clint war dem Klienten bis in den örtlichen Supermarkt gefolgt. Der Gorillabär hatte ihn bereits gemerkt, etwas später als es von dem Krokodil vorgesehen war. Neben einem Regal mit Fertigsuppen blieb der Klient stehen und warf jetzt eine Dose nach dem Krokodil. Clint wich aber aus, so das die Dose einen Angestellten des Geschäftes traf. Als das Stinktier sich sauer umdrehte, stand das hellgrüne Krokodil an dem anderen Regal, so das es nicht mehr danach aussah, als ob er das Ziel war. Wenige Minuten später befand sich der Gorillabär genau da, wo Clint ihn haben wollte. Im Büro des Ladeninhabers. Zei breitschultrige Stinktiere des eigenen Sicherheitsdienstes passten auf ihn auf. Clint hatte sich den Zugang verschafft, da er sich als Zeuge des Angriffs auf den Mitarbeiter ausgegeben hatte. Das die Dose ihm galt, musste ja nicht jeder wissen. Doch als man ihn Fragte stellte, nutzte er den waren Grund umgestellt, um sich als weiteres Opfer ins Spiel zu bringen. Er verdrehte die Situation weiter, bis sie eindeutig als ein böswilliges Verhalten des Klienten da stand. Der Ladeninhaber ließ sich so lenken, dass er den Gorillabär dem Halbtierjäger in die Hand spielte. Sauer aber auch beunruhigt musste der Klient mitspielen. Hier bot sich keine Fluchtmöglichkeit, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen. Zumal noch immer die Leute des Sicherheitsdienstes im die Handschellen noch nicht abgenommen hatten. Auf dem Parkplatz bot sich fast eine Gelegenheit, doch Clint fuhr vorgreifend dazwischen. Er reichte den zwei Stinktieren unter verborgener Hand zwei silber und einen goldenen Clip. So kehrten sie in das Geschäft zurück, ohne die Handschellen ab zunehmen. So ein cleverer und arglistiger Hund, dachte der Gorillabär zornig und ballte seine Fäuste. „Regeln wir die Sache mal anders,“ lachte der Nashornbüffel und zog ein breites Chi Schwert aus der Rückenhalterung, „zeigen sie mal was sie drauf haben Schokoschuppe!“ „Wenn sie es unbedingt wollen,“ bedauerte Cranch und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „dann muss es wohl auf die harte Tour sein.“ Das braune Krokodil zog seine Katana jetzt ebenfalls, „bringen wir es zu ende.“ Sofort begann der Nashornbüffel mit einer Reihe gezielter Hiebe. Durch die Chi Energie aus der Waffe explodierte der Boden. Die Schläge wurden immer schneller und stärker. Bald wurde der Nashornbüffel von einer Staubwolke umhüllt. Als diese sich wieder legte, stand das braune Krokodil wie zuvor da. Begleitet von einem wütenden Schrei holte der Nashorbüffel erneut aus. Diesmal hatte er auch sein verstecktes Chi aktiviert. Jetzt ließ es Cranch auf eine Verfolgungsjagd ein. Durch alle Sportgeräte bis in die Werkstatt der Techniker. Der Nashornbüffel hinterließ eine Schneise der Verwüstung. „Mehr haben sie nicht drauf?“ fragte Cranch und sah sich um, „nur Verwüstung die vermieden hätte können.“ „Jetzt ist es Zeit dafür zu sorgen,“ beendete das Krokodil zufrieden, „den Schaden zu begrenzen.“ „Eine Sache noch,“ schob Cranch hinter her, „wie lange denken sie, werden sie durchhalten, nach dem sie mir alles verraten haben?“ Kapitel 5; Der Halbtierjäger ließ dem Nashornbüffel jetzt keine Chance. Was das Chi bei dem Klienten bewirkte, glich Cranch durch seine Geschicklichkeit und Kampfkünste aus. Zum anderen hatte die Randale bereits Teile der Chi Kräfte in Anspruch genommen. Die Wucht der Hiebe nutzte das Krokodil zu seinem eigenen Vorteil. Einen Chi gepowerten Schlag zu parieren war sehr schwer, doch ihn ab zu lenken kein Problem. Dies tat Cranch immer und immer wieder. Der Nashornbüffel ging durch seine eigene Wucht zu Boden. Das Krokodil lenkte ihn dabei mit jedem weiteren ablenken und zu Boden stürzen lassen. Noch immer hatte der Halbtierjäger nur defensiv reagiert. Mit einem Moment auf den anderen, ging er jetzt zum Angriff über. Nach zwei eigenen Angriffen hatte er den Klienten entwaffnet. Mit einem zweiten beförderte er ihn mit dem Rücken auf den Boden. Der Kampf war vorbei. „Wie lange denken sie, werden sie durchhalten, nach dem sie mir alles verraten haben?“ wiederholte Cranch die Frage mit finsterer Stimme, „wenn sie jetzt nicht reden, werden ihre alten Freunde sie sicher nicht mehr freudig in die Arme schließen.“ „Falls sie nach ihnen suchen,“ betonte er eiskalt, „sicher nicht um sie zu retten.“ „Aber eine Sache ist sicher,“ beendete das braune Krokodil und grinste selbstsicher, „wir bringen sie zum reden.“ Cordelia betrat die Diskothek über den Notausgang. Ein langer Flur an dem sich links und rechts Türen befanden. Mal direkt gegenüber, mal versetzt von einander. Am Ende und schon von weitem zu sehen, die große zweiflügelige Tür in den Saal. Die junge Krokodildame ließ sich zeit und sah sich sehr genau um. An der Wand waren zu dem farbige Pfeile angemalt, die auf eine bestimmte Tür hinwiesen. Zehn Meter vor der Doppeltür lagen zwei Stahltüren direkt gegen über, die sich von den anderen Türen abhoben. Auf der rechten stand in schwarz geschrieben; Umkleidekabinen und Tuschen. Darunter ein Vermerk in aggressivem rot; Zutritt nur für Angestellte. Auf der gegenüber liegenden groß und wieder in schwarz; Verwaltung und Technik. Darunter auch im gleichen aggressivem rot; Zutritt nur für autorisiertes Personal. Auf einer anderen weniger auffälligen Türen die Worte; Sicherheit und Service. Alles machte auf dem ersten Blick einen gepflegten Eindruck. Auch hallte die Musik nicht in den Flur wenn die Tür geschlossen war. Rasch knackte sie das Schloss zu den Umkleidekabinen. Dort wiederum das Spinnt einer der Tänzerinnen. Nette Kostüme, dachte Cordelia und schloss das Spinnt wieder. Sollte besagte Tänzerin heute hier sein, würde sie ihr Kostüm wohl sofort erkennen. So verließ die junge Krokodildame ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen die Räumlichkeiten. Nach dem sie auch die anderen Räume untersucht hatte, zog sie sich über den Notausgang wieder zurück. Sie betrat die Diskothek jetzt über den Haupteingang und musterte den Saal. Dieser war groß und teilte sich in drei Bereiche ein. Die Bar an der linken Seite mit einigen Sitzecken, die Tanzfläche auf der rechten Seite, wo viele junge Leute sich rhythmisch bewegten. In der Mitte die erhöhte Tanzfläche für die fest eingestellten Tänzerinnen. Auch hier wirkte alles sauber und vor allem seriös. Auch machte die Klientin den Eindruck, das sie nicht auf Ärger aus war. Die Fuchslöwin saß alleine in einer Sitzecke und sah den anderen Besuchern beim Tanzen zu. Cordelia hielt direkt auf sie zu und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Schöner Tag heute,“ grüßte sie die Klientin höflich, „ich möchte mit ihnen sprechen?“ „Bei dem wenigen was sie anhaben,“ meinte die Fuchslöwin schnippisch, „müssten sie eine der Tanzmäuse sein, gehören sie nicht auf die Bühne?“ „Weder bin ich eine Tänzerin,“ konterte die junge Krokodildame frech aber mit einem freundlichen Grinsen, „noch arbeite ich hier, bi nicht mal aus dieser Gegend.“ „Über was sollte ich mit ihnen sprechen?“ fragte die Fuchslöwin jetzt etwas ernster aber immer noch mit einem frechen Unterton, „ich kenne sie nicht und sie kennen mich nicht.“ „Ja sie kennen mich nicht,“ bestätigte Cordelia mit ernster Stimme aber dennoch freundlich, „auch weiß ich ihren Namen nicht, doch kenne ich ihren Arbeitgeber.“ „Zum anderen sind sie ein Halbtier der Stufe II,“ betonte die Krokodildame leise so das es die umliegenden Leute nicht mit bekamen, „ein Stufe II Halbtier das zu einer kriminellen Organisation gehört.“ Kapitel 6; „Es ist außer Kontrolle geraten,“ flüsterte die Fuchslöwin und erwies sich wie von Cordelia eingeschätzt als Kooperativ, „so war es nie geplant gewesen.“ „Hier ist nicht der richtige Ort für eine tiefgründige Besprechung,“ gab die Krokodildame leise zurück, „gehen wir in eines der hinteren Zimmer.“ „Gute Idee,“ bestätigte die Fuchslöwin und folgte der Aufforderung. Mal tanzend und mal laufend bewegten sich Cordelia und die Klientin zur Tür zum Notausgang. Dort verschwanden sie und die Krokodildame führte sie in die Toilette der Angestellten. Im Vorraum mit den Waschbecken blieben sie stehen. „Was ist aus dem Ruder gelaufen?“ fragte Cordelia sofort um den Faden zu behalten, „was war so nicht geplant gewesen?“ „Ursprünglich sollte es nur eine harmlose Widerstandsbewegung werden,“ begann die Fuchslöwin noch immer skeptisch, „doch dann übernahmen die radikalen Halbtiere die Oberhand.“ „Dann kamen diese Leute mit ihrer fliegenden Stadt,“ fuhr die Klientin fort und baute langsam Vertrauen zu der Krokodildame auf, „den radikalen Halbtieren kam dies gerade recht, so konnten sie sich an der Gesellschaft rächen.“ „Als Beweis sollten wir fünfundzwanzig Wissenschaftler entführen,“ beendete die Fuchslöwin, „das taten wir und die gemäßigten unter uns begannen zu zweifeln.“ „Wo sind die Entführten Wissenschaftler jetzt?“ wollte Cordelia wissen, „wo werden sie versteckt?“ „Bis zum Angriff auf Tiegelstadt befanden sie sich noch auf der fliegenden Insel,“ erklärte die Fuchslöwin mit gerunzelter Stirn, „wir waren noch an Bord des Luftschiffes, das sie fort brachte.“ „Doch unterwegs entließen diese Leute alle Halbtiere die gemäßigt waren,“ erinnerte sich die Klientin, „nur die Radikalen wurden eingeweiht, ich kann ihnen nur so viel sagen,“ sprach die Fuchslöwin mit flehendem Blick, „das die Wissenschaftler noch lebten, als ich das Luftschiff vor zwei Tagen verließ.“ „Vielen Dank,“ erwiderte Cordelia und lächelte, „da sie sich kooperativ zeigten, lasse ich sie ziehen.“ „Doch gebe ich ihnen noch zwei Ratschläge auf den Weg,“ sprach sie bevor sie sich verabschiedete, „kehren sie nicht wieder zu dieser Organisation zurück und suchen sofort eine der Halbtier Meldestellen auf, damit sie von den anderen Halbtierjägern in Ruhe gelassen werden.“ Nach dem sich die Fuchslöwin ebenfalls verabschiedete hatte, schlich Cordelia durch den Notausgang davon. Die Fuchslöwin atmete erleichtert auf und verließ die Diskothek über den Hauptausgang. Sie hielt sich an den Rat, den die Halbtierjägerin ihr gegeben hatte. So konnte sie ein ungestörtes Dasein auf Chima führen und ihre Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen. Die drei Krokodile trafen sich im Hotelzimmer wieder. Jeder hatte einen Erfolg zu berichten. Am meisten hatte der Klient an den Tag gebracht, den Cranch erwischt hatte. So unkooperativ er auch gewesen war, desto mehr Informationen spuckte er aus. Für die drei Halbtierjäger ein wahrlich erfolgreicher Ausflug in das Territorium der Stinktiere. Whirley und seine Freunde hatten sich noch einmal in die Bucht von Tiegelstadt aufgemacht. Dort wollten sie das Wrack der fliegenden Insel noch einmal unter die Lupe nehmen. Irgend ein kleines Detail musste ihnen entgangen sein. Gegen Mittag hatten sie das Flughafengelände hinter sich gelassen und waren jetzt seit etwa zweieinhalb Stunden unterwegs. Wieder über Nordostroute bis zur Abfahrt auf die Nordsüdroute. Irgend wann in den nächsten zehn Minuten musste auf der linken Seite die Vororte von Freibergen erscheinen. Die Vier würden dort hin einen Abstecher machen, vielleicht traf man auf Leeland und seine Jägerlöwen. Zum anderen hatte sie es nicht so eilig, dass man ruhig einen kleinen Umweg machen konnte. Jetzt kam das Schild, Abfahrt Freibergen in achthundert Metern, in Sichtweite. Die vier wurden langsamer und bogen nach links auf die Abfahrt ab. Nach etwa zehn Minuten hatten sie die Stadt erreicht. Hier sah es so sauber und friedlich aus wie immer. Sie fuhren wieder zum Rathaus der Hauptstadt der freien Länder und suchen einen Parkplatz. Unter den ganzen Ämtern, die in dem ansehnlichen Bauwerk angesiedelt waren, stand ein neues und dies erfreute die Wölfe. Hauptbüro der Jägerinitiative der freien Länder, war auf der untersten Tafel geschrieben. Die vier Wölfe betraten das Rathaus und steuerten einen der weniger besuchten Schalter auf. Ein Biber mit Designeranzug winkte die Vier zu sich und verwies tonlos auf eine Tür neben den Fahrstühlen. Die Wölfe folgten der Anweisung des Angestellten und lasen die Aufschrift auf der Tür; Gesonderter Eingang für Jäger anderer Stämme. Kapitel 7; „Was gibt es neues?“ grüßte Leeland die Wölfe, „willkommen in meinem Büro.“ „Nicht so viel,“ gab Whirley zurück, „wirklich schick eingerichtet und viel Platz.“ „Wo juckt das Fell?“ fragte der Löwe und schlug den Ordner auf den er gerade erst zugeklappt hatte, „wir haben gerade erst die konkrete Analyse des Schadens in Tiegelstadt aufgenommen,“ meinte Leeland zufrieden mit der Welt, „der fiel relativ gering aus.“ „Das irgend wo eine Farm überfallen wurde,“ sprach Whirley mit gerunzelter Stirn, „oder das irgendwo größere Mengen Lebensmittel abhanden kamen, ist so etwas zu euch durch gekommen?“ „Nein, bisher nicht,“ betonte Leeland und fuhr sich durch die Mähne, „nur das jemand eine Ladung Chi Kristalle erbeutet haben muss, der LKW Fahrer liegt noch im Krankenhaus.“ „Ob das mit den Entführungen in Verbindung steht wisst ihr noch nicht?“ erkundigte sich Warface neugierig, „doch habt ihr es in eure Akten aufgenommen.“ „Ja das haben wir,“ bestätigte der Löwe und lächelte vertrauensvoll, „für uns gibt es da eine Verbindung, nur können wir dem Kind noch keinen Namen geben.“ „Was ist eure Meinung zu einer weiteren Untersuchung des Wracks?“ wollte der edle Silberwolf wissen, „wir wollen dort noch einmal hin.“ „Die Raben haben da ganz schön zugeschlagen,“ meinte Leeland und schlug den Ordner zu, „aber dort zu suchen könnte immer noch einige Fragen beantworten.“ „Gut,“ freute sich Wood, „dann können wir ja zusammen wieder los ziehen.“ „Gerne doch,“ lachte der Löwe, „macht immer wieder Spaß mit euch zusammen zu arbeiten.“ „Ganz unserer Meinung,“ begrüßte Whirley das Vorhaben. „Wir stellen euch Zimmer für die Nacht,“ sprach Leeland und freute sich, „wir haben extra Räume eingerichtet, für bis zu zwölf Gastjäger.“ „Auch eine Kantine steht zur Verfügung,“ meinte der Löwe, „auch eine Dusche und nicht zu vergessen ein unterirdischer Parkplatz.“ „Ich begleite euch,“ wandte sich Leeland an seine Freunde, „danach lasst uns erst mal was essen.“ Eine Stunde später befanden sich die Fahrzeuge in der unterirdischen Parkplatzanlage. Die Vier richteten sich die Betten her während Leeland etwas zu essen machte. Sie hatten schließlich Zeit und mussten sich nicht beeilen. Das Abendessen war jetzt nichts besonderes aber es schmeckte und machte satt. In den Betten schlief es sich bequem und am Morgen weckte der Duft von frischen Tee. Das noch drei Gäste dazu gekommen waren, hatten die Wölfe nicht bemerkt. Doch der Singsang einer bekannten Stimme aus der Duschkabine ließ Whirley ein leichtes Grinsen aufsetzen. Er wartete bis sie fertig war und die Dusche frei wurde. Es hatte sich bei der Stimme tatsächlich um Cordelia gehandelt. Sie erkannte auch Whirley auf der Stelle wieder und lachte vergnügt. „Wir haben helfende Infos für euch,“ schmatzte die Krokodildame nach einem Bissen in ihr Brot, „die brauchen fast kein Essen und Trinken für die Entführten, weil die in speziellen Kapseln aufbewahrt werden.“ „Diese arbeiten durch Chi Kristalle,“ fuhr sie nach einem Schluck Kaffee fort, „die halten den Organismus in einem künstlichen Schlaf, was wiederum den Energiehaushalt auf ein Minimum reduziert.“ „Machen das die Minotauren nicht auch mit den Stufe III Halbtieren?“ erkundigte sich Wood und schmierte sich ein zweites Brot, „ihr müsstet es eigentlich wissen.“ „Wir fangen die Halbtiere ein und liefern sie an die Meldestellen aus,“ erwiderte Cranch schmatzend, „die Stufe I und II werden gelistet und gegeben falls ziehen gelassen.“ „Die Stufe III Halbtiere werden von den Minotauren eingesammelt,“ meinte das braune Krokodil, „dann werden sie in die Schlafkammern gesetzt um sie auf Stufe II zu generieren.“ „Ach so,“ war von Warface zu hören, „heißt das ihr zwar wisst das es diese Kammern oder Kapseln gibt, aber nicht wie sie genau aufgebaut sind?“ „Ja, wir wissen nur von der Existenz dieser Technik,“ stellte Clint feste und rührte den Kaffee um, „aber nur wage wie sie funktioniert.“ „Aber uns ist jetzt bekannt,“ fügte Cordelia hinzu und wirkte zufrieden, „das unser Gegner ebenfalls die Technik nutzt und die Geiseln noch leben.“ „Sie befinden sich irgend wo im Untergrund von Chima,“ brummte die Krokodildame und biss ein Stück aus ihrem zweiten Brot, „nur wussten sie nicht wo, denn sie wurden nicht mehr eingeweiht.“ „Nicht mehr eingeweiht?!“ wiederholte Leeland irritiert, „habe ich mich da verhört oder war das noch nicht alles?“ „Das war noch nicht alles,“ betonte Clint ernst leerte seinen Becher Kaffee in einem Zug, „das soll dir aber Cordelia erklären.“ „Die haben Halbtiere rekrutiert um sie als Waffe gegen das System ein zu setzten,“ begann die Krokodildame mit ernstem Ton, „besonders hatten sie es auf die Stufe II und III abgesehen.“ „Doch haben sie vergessen,“ erklärte sie weiter, „das die meisten Stufe I und Stufe II Halbtiere gemäßigt waren und einige Stufe III zu Unkontrollierbarkeit neigten.“ „Sie setzten Drei im Territorium der Stinktiere aus,“ beendete Cordelia mit einem finsteren Grinsen, „die haben wir aufgegriffen.“ „Jetzt sind Chi Kristalle der Schlüssel,“ bemerkte Lenny und räusperte, „da haben wir auch unsere Verbindung mit dem überfallenen LKW.“ „Der Fahrer liegt aber noch im Krankenhaus,“ gab Leeland zu missmutig bedenken, „die Ärzte lassen ein Gespräch zur Zeit auch nicht zu.“ „Das Krankenhaus sollten wir im Auge behalten,“ schlug Cordelia vor, „ich habe auch schon eine Idee.“ „An was hast du gedacht?“ wollte Leon wissen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „die sind Ärzte und lassen sich nicht so leicht täuschen.“ „Die Ärzte hier sind auch nur Tier,“ lächelte Cordelia und strich über ihre schuppige Schnauze, „ich werde mindestens einen bestimmt überzeugen können.“ „Jetzt bist du wirklich wahnsinnig,“ gab Whirley zurück mit zwinkerndem Auge, „du weißt wirklich mit allen Waffen um zu gehen.“ Kapitel 8; Cranch sah mit wirren Blick Clint an, der auch nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Sie konnten sich auch nur schwer vorstellen, was ihre Gefährtin vor hatte. Ob sie es wirklich durch ziehen würde? Kein gefährliches Spiel, aber ein ziemlich gewagtes. Cornelia war bereits aus der Kantine verschwunden. Sie kann im Team arbeiten, dachte Cranch und schüttelte den Kopf, doch zieht sie den Alleingang immer wieder vor. Nach fast zweieinhalb Stunden kam sie wieder und strahlte über das ganze schuppige Gesicht. Cranch und Clint runzelten die Stirn als sie ein winzig kleines Detail entdeckten. Die junge Krokodildame gebot mit rechten Zeigefinger, die Frage nicht zu stellen. Die zwei Krokodile folgten der Anweisung und wartete auf das, was Cordelia heraus gefunden hatte. „Es waren unsere Freunde,“ sagte die Krokodildame mit finsterem Grinsen, „die Söldner von der fliegenden Insel haben den LKW überfallen und all das Chi mit genommen.“ „Sie sind Richtung der Outlands in den Wolken verschwunden,“ setzte sie die Erklärung fort, „an mehr kann sich der Bär nicht erinnern.“ „Das hilft uns auf jeden Fall weiter,“ bemerkte Whirley und verknüpfte im Kopf seine Vermutungen mit der neusten Aussage, „die brauchen das Chi für die Schlafkapseln.“ „Doch brauchen sie auch etwas,“ ergänzte Warface und brachte so das letzte Puzzlestück ins Gespräch, „was diese Kapseln in die wenigen, aber dennoch notwendigen, Nährstoffe umwandelt.“ „Diese Frage werden uns die Minotauren beantworten,“ bemerkte Cranch und lächelte, „sie wollen sich ebenfalls das Wrack ansehen.“ „Habt ihr das veranlasst?“ wollte Wood neugierig wissen, „oder wurden sie durch die Raben angelockt?“ „Sie wurden in der Tat durch die Raben auf die Ruine der fliegenden Insel aufmerksam,“ stellte Clinte feste, „wir trafen die Minotauren im Territorium der Stinktiere, an einer der Halbtier Meldestellen.“ „Sie teilten uns mit, dass sie ein Team zum Wrack schicken wollten,“ meinte Cranch mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen, „auch wann und wer das Untersuchungsteam leitet.“ „Sie werden in drei Tagen am Wrack eintreffen,“ übernahm Cordelia kurz das Wort, „gegen zwölf Uhr etwa.“ William dachte kurz nach und versuchte sich einen Reim aus alle dem zu machen. Das was er bereits wusste und die neuen Fakten. Dazu ein oder zwei kleinere Details und Punkte, die er sich irgend wann kurz nach dem ersten zusammentreffen mit den Söldnern, gemacht hatte. Dann die Berichte nach der Befreiung der Stadt. Wirklich Sinn ergab es jetzt nicht mehr da ihre fliegende Ruine jetzt völliger Schrott war. Um eine neue zu bauen fehlte den Söldnern jetzt so ziemlich alles. Doch eine bestimmte Zahl befand sich irgendwo in Chima. Nach dem LKW Fahrer in den Outlands. Die Wissenschaftler waren ebenfalls noch ihre Geiseln. Erst wenn man diese Geiseln befreit hatte, konnte man die Akte schließen. „Gibt es etwas das wir wissen sollten,“ erkundigte sich Whirley während Leeland nickte, „Grußzeremonien und so weiter?“ „Minotauren zählen nicht zu unserem tagtäglichen Umgang,“ übernahm der Löwe das Wort, „ich meine ja nur.“ „Es gibt bestimmte Grußformen,“ gab Cranch zu, „es empfiehlt sich diese zu kennen.“ Kapitel 9; Das braune Krokodil führte den Gruß vor. Er ging mit dem linken Bein in die Knie und mit dem rechten auf den Boden. Dann streckte er beide Arme gerade aus und legte eines seiner Katana in die rechte Hand. Er hielt die geschliffene Seite der Klinge zu sich, als ob er das Schwert als Gabe anbot. Bei dem kompletten Bewegungsablauf sah er immer auf den Boden. Dann ging er wieder in die normale Körperhaltung über. „Dies ist die offizielle Grußzeremonie der Minotauren,“ beschrieb Cranch das ganze, „wenn man sie nicht so grüßt, wird man von ihnen ignoriert.“ „Bei allem Respekt,“ stellte Wood klar und sah wütend aus, „Höflichkeit ist eine Sache, doch dieses Getue erscheint mir echt übertrieben.“ „Wie hat sie es geschafft von den über korrekten Hornträgern nicht ignoriert zu werden?“ meinte der pechschwarze Wolf mit finsterem Blick, „sie lässt sich bestimmt nicht auf dieses über formelle Gehampel ein.“ „Ich habe einen Minotauren zum Duell heraus gefordert,“ erwiderte Cordelia prompt, „habe ihn besiegt und zurecht gestutzt.“ „Danach konnten sie mich nicht mehr ignorieren,“ lächelte die junge Krokodildame vergnügt, „das hat meinem Bruder und Cranch nicht besonders gut gefallen.“ „Passt nicht zu den beiden,“ bemerkte Warface und musterte die beiden Halbtierjäger, „Höflich waren sie immer aber nicht so formell.“ „Wir wollten ja auch für den Klienten etwas heraus schlagen,“ gab Cranch mit rollenden Augen zurück, „sie bekommt wegen ihrer Aufmüpfigkeit auch keinen Clip für einen Klienten.“ „Braves Mädchen,“ lobte Whirley die junge Krokodildame und lächelte ihr zu, „man muss wirklich nicht alle Marotten mitmachen.“ Die zwei Krokodile sahen kopfschüttelnd auf den Boden. Mieden kurze Zeit jeden Blick mit den Wölfen und Löwen. Dann räusperten sie und atmeten deutlich hörbar aus. Jetzt wandten sie sich wieder an die Jäger. „Ihr könnt jetzt denken was ihr wollt,“ brummte Cranch sauer, „ihr braucht jetzt Informationen, die nur sie euch geben können.“ „Da sollte man zu Kompromissen bereit sein,“ betonte Clint ebenso schlecht gelaunt, „nehmt euch jetzt kein Beispiel an ihr.“ „Ich werde für niemandem in die Knie gehen,“ betonte Whirley und sein sonst freundliches Wesen schien dahin zu sein, „wenn es sein muss, holen wir uns die Information wo anders.“ „Dem schließen wir uns an,“ übernahm Leeland für die Löwen zu tiefst entschlossen, „diese Minotauren sind es nicht Wert, sich in Demut zu verkriechen.“ „In ihrem Territorium können sie sich so etwas erlauben,“ meinte Warface und unterstütze seine Vorredner, „nicht hier!“ „Ich habe schon gegen fast alles gekämpft,“ bemerkte Wood und lachte, „aber noch nie einen Minotauren.“ „Wir wollen keinen Streit,“ machte Whirley jetzt klar, „doch sehen wir es nicht ein uns wegen Information demütigen zu lassen.“ „Na gut,“ räusperte Cranch und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „hoffen wir mal das beste.“ Kapitel 10; Beim Wrack der fliegenden Insel; Eine Hundertschaft von Raben machte sich an der Konstruktion zu schaffen. Trennschneider und Schneidbrenner kreischten oder zischten. Der eine Rabe schnitt Blechplatten heraus, ein andere entfernte Schalterdkonsolen mit der Präzision eines Chirurgen. Unter ihnen auch Radonis, Rodney und Radcliff. Sie interessierten sich für einen Raum, in dem sich mal dreißig Gebilde in speziellen Halterungen befanden haben mussten. Zwischen verrosteten Auflagen, Schalterdkonsolen und Zahnrädern ragten Kabel und Schläuche aus dem Boden. Das Geräusch der sich nähernden Hubschrauber war ihnen egal. Nach der Landung schwärmten die Minotauren aus. Sie behandelten die Raben wie Luft. Eine Gruppe von Sieben näherte sich direkt den drei Raben. Rodney sah die finsteren Blicke der Büffel, welche sich aber Minotauren nannten, sie eiskalt musterten. Abwertende Blicke ruhten auf ihnen, doch den Raben ließ dies völlig kalt. Erst als einer der Minotauren drohend die Hand an den Griff seines Schwertes legte, konnte Rodney nicht mehr weg sehen. „Wir waren zu erst hier,“ sagte der Rabe ernst und nickte seinen Freunden zu, „dieses Wrack gehört jedem.“ „Jetzt nicht mehr,“ dröhnte der Minotaure und zog das Schwert, „es geht in den Besitz der Minotauren über.“ „Dann werden sie darum kämpfen müssen,“ sprach der Rabe entschlossen, „es ist unser gutes Recht Teile dieses Wracks zu bergen, wir haben es uns verdient.“ „Waffen runter!“ hörten die Raben eine vertraute Stimme, „dieses Wrack ist Allgemeingut der freien Länder!“ „Wer wagt es einem Minotauren ins Wort zu fallen?!“ tönte der Büffel zornig und drehte sich um, „ein Jäger im Gesetz!“ Cranch und Clint weiteten die Augen als sie Whirleys Worte hörten. Der edle Grauwolf hatte gerade dem Anführer des Untersuchungsteams Paroli geboten. Das kam einer Herausforderung gleich. Der Anführer des Untersuchungsteams trat vor und sein Zweihandsäbel aus der Schwertscheide. In der anderen Hand führte er seinen Jahakastab. Der Minotaure lachte abfällig als er die beiden Katana erblickte, mit dem der Wolf vortrat. Dieser schien aber von den mächtigen Zweihandwaffen nur wenig beeindruckt zu sein und von dem Minotauren selbst, sogar noch weniger. Whirley verneigte sich, aber wie es sich für ein Duell unter Ehrenleuten ziemte. Dann sprach er leise so das es sein Gegner nur schwach, aber dennoch klar und deutlich verstehen konnte; The sword is your extended hearing your extended hand, the arrow of your extended gaze, and the whistling in the wind. Der Minotaure wich einen Schritt zurück und steckte schweigend den Jahakastab zurück in die Rückenhalterung. Nun sank der Hüne auf die Knie und erwies Whirley den zeremoniellen Gruß der Ehre. „Verzeiht Meister Wolf,“ entschuldigte sich der Minotaure mit ehrfürchtigem Blick auf dem Boden, „ihr tragt die Ehre der Meister des Kampfes mit dem Schwert und des Bogens, ihr seit Träger einer langen Tradition.“ „Verzeiht mir auch das ich das Wort begann,“ beendete der Hüne demütig, „bevor ihr es mir gestattet habt.“ „Euch sei in der einen und in der anderen Sache vergeben,“ erwiderte Whirley respektvoll und höflich, „steht auf und vergesst die Förmlichkeiten.“ Epilog; Nach dem sich alle Streitigkeiten gelegt hatten kehrte auch wieder Ruhe ein. Die drei Raben gingen wieder ans Werk, auch die anderen Minotauren begannen mit ihren Untersuchungen. Der Anführer blieb aber noch eine Weile bei Whirley stehen. „Es war nicht böse gemeint,“ sprach der Minotaure versöhnlich, „unser Volk vergisst hin und wieder, dass nicht in allen Gefilden die Bräuche und Traditionen so gewahrt bleiben, wie bei uns.“ „Nun habt ihr es erneut feststellen müssen,“ meinte Whirley und lachte zufrieden, „hier ist die Welt im Wandel, Dinge sind in Chima ins Rollen gekommen, die Veränderungen nach sich zogen und ziehen werden.“ „In eurem Territorium liegt dieser Umbruch noch fern,“ meinte der edle Grauwolf, „ich lege euch jedoch nahe, sich auf so eine Zeit ein zustellen und ihr nicht feindlich gesonnen zu sein.“ „Ihr wollt damit sagen,“ schlussfolgerte der Minotaue und lächelte jetzt ebenfalls, „das nicht alles was neue was kommt, auch schlecht sein muss?“ „Ihr habt meine Worte verstanden,“ bestätigte Whirley und nickte, „nun habe ich aber ein paar Fragen an euch.“ „Ich stehe ihnen Frage und Antwort,“ erwiderte der Minotaure zufrieden und gut gelaunt. „Wie heißen diese Kammern in denen ihr die Halbtiere aufbewahrt?“ fragte der Wolf und zog sein Notizbuch aus der Tasche, „wie funktionieren sie?“ „An sich wie ein Musikinstrument,“ erklärte der Minotaure aus dem Bauch heraus, „sie erzeugen musikalische Schwingungen die das Halbtier zum einschlafen bringen.“ „Wie werden die Schlafenden dann versorgt?“ folgte die nächste Frage, „denn auch ein schlafendes Halbtier verbraucht Nährstoffe, natürlich weniger.“ „Über einen sogenannte Vitalismus,“ erwiderte der Minotaure, „insgesamt vier Nährstoffzellen, die von der Chi Energie umgeformt werden.“ „Wenn ich das jetzt richtig verstanden habe,“ stellte Whirley klar um auf Nummer sicher zu sein, „die schlafenden Halbtiere nehmen rund um die Uhr kleine Mengen Chi Energie auf, in der die wichtigen Nährstoffe mit aufgelöst sind?“ „So funktioniert das ganze,“ bestätigte der Minotaure, „daher braucht man fünf Chi Kristalle für eine Kammer.“ „Können sie mir einen Plan von einer dieser Kammern geben?“ hakte der Wolf nach, „natürlich nur wenn sie einen dabei haben sollten.“ „Ich habe einen Konstruktionsplan einer Schlafkammer dabei,“ entgegnete der Minotaure, „ich gebe sie ihnen gerne.“ Dankend nahm der Wolf die Zeichnung an und legte sie in die Seite seines Notizbuches. Er schlug es zu und schob es in die Tasche zurück. Jetzt verabschiedete er sich von dem Minotauren und suchte die drei Raben auf. Diese hatten eine weitere Schalterkonsole demontiert und luden sie gerade in einen Transportkorb. „Was meint ihr,“ erkundigte sich Whirley bei Rodney und runzelte die Stirn, „konntet ihr noch brauchbare Hinweise finden?“ „Nein,“ gab der Rabe zu, „nur das dieser Raum hier mal ein Labor war, wo dreißig dieser Kapseln standen.“ „Die Spinnte waren leer,“ bedauerte Radonis während er einen Schalthebel in den Korb fallen ließ, „keine zurück gelassenen Unterlagen in den Möbeln, nichts.“ „Wir machen uns jetzt wieder auf den Weg nach Freibergen,“ sprach der Wolf trotzdem alledem gut gelaunt, „ihr wisst ja wo ihr uns findet.“ Die elf Freunde stiegen wieder auf oder in ihre Fahrzeuge und fuhren los. Nach zwei Stunden fanden sie sich wieder im Büro der Jäger in Freibergen ein. An Arbeiten dachte heute niemand mehr, jeder wollte sich jetzt etwas ausruhen. Für die Auswertung der neuen Erkenntnisse war Morgen zeit, heute nicht mehr. Soundtrack; Kategorie:Jadekaiser